


Journey to the Unknown (and make friends along the way)

by ShineyT



Series: Sanders Sides Hogwarts au [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Discussion of Hogwarts houses, First Meetings, Friendship, Platonic LAMP - Freeform, but then, eeeee, i'm not sure if Thomas is a teensy bit ooc in this, so imagine tiny eleven year olds running around, so maybe i can be forgiven?, they're just all so cute now, thomas is a teensy bit ooc in the actual sanders sides vids, why isn't that a proper tag??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineyT/pseuds/ShineyT
Summary: The Sides and Thomas meet each other for the first time on their way to Hogwarts.Fears are soothed and friends (and enemies) are scouted out. Train compartments and secrets are shared. Objects are lost and found again.One thing's for sure, though - Virgil's not going to be in goddamn Slytherin.(This is the first fic in a little series I'm planning so some of the Sides aren't friendly :( just a warning that that's what this is. This fic in particular will be in 5 parts so... enjoy!)





	Journey to the Unknown (and make friends along the way)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, I hope y'all know I was incredibly sleep deprived when I wrote this and it's not been checked adequately enough to be satisfied, but oh well. I hope it's to your tastes my lovelies! xx

 

Thomas bounced along the platform. His parents, both muggles, had had four little wizard babies and weren't as shocked by the appearance of magical things anymore. Still, they worried that their third son, who had grown up almost entirely around "muggles", was a tad bit... unprepared for wizardry.

"Mom, look!" yelled Thomas excitedly as he pointed at a girl whose hair appeared to be made entirely out of seaweed. Mr Sanders hoped it wouldn't become a phase. Mrs Sanders hoped Thomas would learn to watch where he stepped. Then the child tripped.

"Woah, there, kiddo," exclaimed a pleasant voice. "You watch where you're going, now."

Thomas looked up at the boy who'd helped him. The boy couldn't have been much older than him, with hazel eyes and brown hair. His smile was so bright, Thomas automatically found himself grinning back. "Sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"I'm Patton. What's your name, kiddo?"

"Thomas. And why are you calling me kiddo? You can't be that much older than me."

"Aww kiddo, you just tripped over thin air!"

Thomas started blushing, and opened his mouth to apologize sheepishly when Patton continued with -

"I feel a responsibility towards you now."

Thomas tried to mentally backtrack. What? "It wasn't your fault. I should've been looking where I was going."

"Oh, I know that. You really should watch where you're going, and if you're going to look at something, you're better off stopping where you are altogether."

Thomas grinned at him, shuffling his feet. "Yeah, probably."

"I think from now on you're going to be my son."

Thomas was taken aback. "Um.. what?" Were all wizards like this? Just randomly adopting strangers who tripped in front of them?

Patton barreled on, seemingly oblivious to Thomas' confusion. "Come on, now. We have to find a seat before they're all full. You don't mind sharing with me, right?"

"No," Thomas said. "I don't mind." Visions of playground taunts and bruised knees from being pushed too hard or coming home with torn books danced in his head. Patton may have been strange, but he certainly wasn't the worst choice of friend.. Plus, his smile was kind of adorable.

So Thomas hugged, then waved goodbye to his parents and clambered aboard beside his new friend.

His parents watched him with relief. They'd seen the nice boy with the nice smile help their son. He would be just fine.


End file.
